The Wolf and Mr Weatherby
by Ellida
Summary: Percy Weasley is daydreaming during a staff meeting at the Ministry of Magic. Written for PaintMeIntrigued's Rock Music Challenge.


**The Wolf and Mr. Weatherby**

_Written for PaintMeIntrigued's Rock Music Challenge. Character: Percy Weasley. Song: "Of Wolf and Man" by Metallica._

* * *

><p>"The most challenging part of the upcoming Triwizard Tournament," says Bartemius Crouch in his paper-dry, precise voice, "is of course the paperwork."<p>

The witches and wizards who are gathered around the conference table nod sympathetically.

"Not only do the travel documents for the international champions and their entourage need to go through all the layers of the rather complicated approval process within our own ministry, but the foreign animals will need the required proofs of vaccinations, followed by a quarantine of no less than-" Mr. Crouch's creaky voice drones on and on.

Percy Weasley adjusts his horn-rimmed spectacles and allows his mind to wander ever so slightly. He has, after all, gone over every single legal document involved in the tournament with Mr. Crouch last week. Messy affairs, these tournaments. If people had the slightest idea how much paperwork would be involved for the ministry, they would probably think long and hard before arranging these ridiculous contests again. Importing foreign dragons! Percy shakes his head slightly and lets his mind drift into pleasant daydreams.

_Perce, the lone wolf, stands on top of the hill, his rugged form a dark silhouette against the flames of the setting sun. His sharp animal instincts warn him that a dangerous creature is near. A vile scent tears at his nostrils, and he whips around. An immense reptilian creature is hovering in the dark forest. A dragon! Perce's fine-tuned senses recognize the faint scent of blood. The village is in mortal danger. Only a lone wolf stands between the innocent villagers and certain death._

"My assistant, Mr. Weatherby, has kindly prepared a 350 page summary of the most pertinent part of the quarantine regulations relating to dragons from China." Mr. Crouch acknowledges Percy's four moths of labor with a brief nod. "Now, as far as vehicle registration for the flying ship from Durmstrang is concerned-"

Weatherby. Always Weatherby. Percy sighs. Why can't Mr. Crouch ever get his name right?

_Perce, the lone wolf, is an animal like no other. His name is legend among the creatures of the forest and villagers alike. Around the hearths of the village, parents comfort their children: Do not fear the vile beasts that roam the forest, for there is one who will always look after you: Perce, the protector of the innocent. Perce, the savior. Perce, the legend. _

"I understand that Charlie Weasley will be in charge of dragon security," interrupts a cheerful elderly apple-cheeked wizard. "I can't wait to see him - he's _such _a brave and splendid young man." He glances curiously at Percy. "Wait, aren't you two related somehow? I mean, there isn't much family resemblance, of course, but I thought someone was mentioning your name in passing the other day when some of us were talking about Charlie's adventures in Romania."

Percy closes his eyes for a moment. "Yes, we are related."

_The other wolves regard Perce with a mixture of admiration and fear. Even his own brothers speak his name in a whisper. In their hearts, they wish desperately that they could be like him, but they know that they can never be._

"Oh! But then you must be related to _Bill Weasley_ as well!" A pretty young witch with golden hair lights up. "The curse-breaker! Will he be at the Triwizard Tournament as well? Do you think you can introduce me to him?"

"Perhaps," mutters Percy and hides behind his document pile.

_The golden-haired girl stares mesmerized at the splendid silver shape of the wolf. A slight shiver runs through her body, and she longs to bury her hands in the soft fur, to breathe that wild, masculine scent... Perce, she whispers helplessly, overcome with desire. Perce..._

"I think that will be all for today." Mr. Crouch glances at his watch. "We will meet again on Thursday to discuss the progress of our negotiations with the merpeople, who have been somewhat reluctant to sign the necessary waivers for the Second Task. Weatherby, could you please prepare a background report on Mermish lake legislation?"

"Yes, sir. With pleasure, sir." Percy pushes his glasses into place.

"Good." Mr. Crouch gets up, making a pile of his document files. "I need these documents brought back to my office and re-filed, Weatherby. And the coffee filters need changing."

"Changing?" Percy nods and gathers up the files with a slight sigh. "As you wish, Mr. Crouch."

_I feel a change back to a better day  
>(Shape shift) Hair stands on the back of my neck<br>(Shape shift) In wildness is the preservation of the world  
>So seek the wolf and not man <em>


End file.
